"Espion" (OC)
Espion is an OC that controls the Friendstale Multiverse, thought it is unknown if he can go to other multiverses. He acts as the Creator of all the Friendstale Universes. '' Appearance Espoin appears as a tall human-monster hybrid that usually wears a classical detective-like trench coat, black with golden buttons, a full-head gas mask with red marks across it, black slacks, and grey shoes with golden laces. The back head of the mask has a dried out emblem in a similar format of royal runes(Delta Runes as for example). Other clothing variations do exist, yet are unknown. The only other form of clothing known he wears is a dodeca(12)-winged and six-armed version of himself, extremely taller than his regular form, wearing a giant black coat, with a fiery cyan glow to the edges. The main two hands have fiery cyan effects to them as well, and the coat has a large hoodie. The right half of his wings are white with a black fire glow, and the other is vice versa. This is mainly referred to as his '''"Guardian" form. There are rumors of how his attire looks when meeting other Multiversal beings. Personality Espion's personality is similar to that of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls and Bendy from Bendy And The Ink Machine: He is deceptive, careless(mostly), fascinated in the world around him, and fearless of what could happen to him. He only gets serious if the worlds he had created were in risk of danger(which in this case, he'd use his Multiversal combat Theme), he himself was in danger, or if something he cared for was in danger. Abilities * Timeline Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Space Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * SOUL Manipulation * Mind Manipulation * Blasters (Seraphim, Delta, Ultra, etc.) * Bone Manipulation * Power Manipulation * '"Silence and Change" (Special) * Code Manipulation * String Manipulation * Form Manipulation (Shape-shift) * Universal Manipulation * Hand Manipulation * Stat Manipulation * Code Invulnerability(Incapable of being harmed through coding/Codeless) Relations Friendstale!Max Friendstale!Max and "Espion" only know of each other through rumors. Friendstale remains in control of Maxwell, yet FT!Max remains unaffected from his Mind, Logic, or Physic manipulation powers. He can remember what Maxwell does. HorrorFriends!Max HorrorFriends!Max and Espion only know each other since Espion stepped in halfway in a Friendstale timeline, creating a horror show of Friendstale. Eventually formed into a legitimate Alternate Universe of Friendstale, and the first to be created of an AU for Friendstale. Role The Creator acts as ''all ''types of Out-Codes: A destroyer, creator, protector, moderator, and Judge, but only of the Friendstale universes. It is unclear of what his thoughts are on the Multiverse, but it is clear that he has no desire to explore it and enjoy the Friendstale's Multiverse. Trivia * It isn't clear if he can travel to other Universes that aren't in the Friendstale Multiverse. * Turning against him can cause extreme damage to the Friendstale Multiverse. * His origins aren't from the Friendstale Multiverse, with some speculating he was originally a being beyond their worlds. Though, that isn't the case. * In his Guardian form, the two top wings seem to have a hidden eye, looking elsewhere for each of the two. * His actual name is only known as "Maxwell". Only the closest people he knows have knowledge of the name. * Playing as a literal God-level being, seemingly unkillable and unstoppable, if other beings from the extended Multiverse were to come across him, the only possible action to try to defeat him is restrain him. As he is codeless, and capable of mimicking powers. * Espion acts as the embodiment of the real life creator of Friendstale, yet the real life creator ALSO has the Judge Role in Friendstale. Gallery Category:OC Category:Out-Code Characters Category:The Creator Role